The invention concerns a ventilated electronics cabinet for the accommodation of electrical and electronics components. This cabinet contains an inner wall, external wall, axial fan whose fan intake appears in the inner wall and whose fan axle is perpendicularly to the inner wall, an intake for fresh air that leads into the gap between the inner wall and external wall, and an outlet for the exhaust from the gap.
For many years there have been electronics cabinets which contain double walls. The double wall enables weather-protected applications of such free standing cabinets or housings. Areas of application today include in particular telecommunications mechanisms.
It is well-known to use the gap between the interior and the external wall for the purpose of isolation, cooling, or the heat exchange between inside and outside (DE 348,794, DE 295 19 260, DE 196 23 677, EP 0810 704).
Fans are used for the removal of the dissipated heat from the inserted electrical or electronics components. These send a flow of air through the gaps, which wash around the warming components on the inside of the cabinet. The same arrangement can be also used in order to put a refreshing mantle of air around the internal housing when solar radiation or high ambient temperatures are present.
For the installation of ventilation mechanisms into double-walled electronics cabinets only little space is available for use. Axial fans, which can only necessarily be inserted into the inner wall, after placement, only have the ability to suck fresh air over the narrow gap extending up to the external wall. These fans furnish themselves with only a fraction of their rated output of fresh air. This occurs because the turbulence of the fresh air, which can be sucked in from in front of the fan intake, makes a majority of the exhaust performance useless. Thus the fan produces only about a quarter of the normal amount of air. The problem cannot, in most cases, be solved by the installation of larger ventilation systems for space reasons.